tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Ar-Gent Attends to His Guest
Log Title: Ar-Gent Attends to His Guest Characters: Ar-Gent Silverfinger, Natalia Location: Spaceball-1 Date: '''July 23, 2018 '''TP: Evil Junkion TP Summary: Ar-Gent helps Natalia settle in her temporary home. Category:2018 Category:Logs ''As logged by '' Ar-Gent Silverfinger Log session starting at 13:54:32 on Monday, 23 July 2018. The back half of the shuttle has a small area that's human sized- a room with bunks that can be pulled down from the wall, a common room, a locker room with showers, a gym, and a small kitchenette off the common room. All of it looks and smells like it's been inhabited by a bunch of marines or maybe a small mercenary group. There are weapons in the lockers and the food in the kitchenette is decidedly bachelor style. Ar-Gent escorts his newest guest to the area. "I apologize for the mess," the dapper Junkion says. "My last set of henchmen didn't clean up before their last mission." Natalia says, "It's okay, that house was worse. I'm just glad to get out of this rad suit and be able to shower later." Ar-gent Silverfinger nods. "Before you get settled in, two things." He holds up a finger. "First. Do not, under any circumstances, disturb Sci-Nide while he's working. He and I are equal partners in this venture, and I would find negotiating for your return with him very annoying. He doesn't get into the spirit of the thing." Natalia says suspiciously, "And second?" Ar-gent Silverfinger grins. "If you're going to be seen around me, you need a more appropriate wardrobe! What do you prefer, my dear? The femme fatale, or the unpowered action hero?" He walks to a console and pulls up pictures. It seems the choice is between Bond Girl or Scarlet Widow. Natalia thinks, "Well, it's better than 'strict teacher', 'dominatrix', or 'bad school girl'" Out loud she says, "I like the unpowered action hero." Ar-gent Silverfinger beams. "Excellent! I'll put in a order and we'll go pick them up when they're ready." He arches an optic ridge. "I don't suppose you know your own sizes?" Natalia gives the Junkion her sizes and says, "Thank you. I am curious as to how you are able to clean up Chernobyl when G.I. Joe and the Autobots couldn't" Ar-gent Silverfinger taps the orders into the console, which is probably connected to the internet. "Ah, well, the technical details aren't my forte, I'm afraid. Sci-Nide has his ways. He has said that it can be done, and even without destroying the landscape. Well, other than a tree or two for testing. I trust his expertise." Natalia says, "That will be good. We have been worried about it because one spark and all those dead, radioactive trees will go up." She shudders and says, "That would be disasterous" Ar-gent Silverfinger nods. "Sci-Nide found a way to condense the essence of a dead god into useable materials. This is not quite so difficult, I think." He chuckles. Natalia looks confused at the 'dead God' part but decides not to look a gift horse in the mouth. She asks, "Will your friend need help?" Ar-gent Silverfinger shrugs. "Perhaps. He will let us know if he does." Natalia nods thoughtfully and says, "If you require assistance, my people have labs, and personnel. We also have far less restrictions than most of the governments on this planet. We're considered organized crime now, but back in the Soviet Era, we were the secret police." Ar-gent Silverfinger nods and takes out an enercig from his pack. He lights it, and the eyepatch is on the other optic when he lowers his hands. "Ah. Checka? GPU? KGB?" Natalia says, "KGB. My family is based in Moscow and we have a bunker there. There's a little shake-up over the Motherland right now over who will be in charge now, but we are confident WE will be victorious!" Ar-gent Silverfinger nods. "My condolences on Vladimir Putin," he says. "Small, squabbling men need strong leadership to bring them together. He leaves a large hole, does he not?" He draws on the enercig, a faint smirk on his face. Natalia nods and says, out loud, "Yes, he does." She thinks, "This should get me back in. That damned project, we should've put him with the rest - the grave or mental hospital." Ar-gent Silverfinger nods gravely. "Well! I wish you luck. And if you do wish to return to your friends in Moscow, I will be happy to drop you off. I have a little errand there in a few days. Of course, there's nothing that says you -must- return to such a life. You could join our colony on Mars once we have the first habitat built." There's a twinkle in his optic. Natalia looks interested and asks, "What kind of colony?" Ar-gent Silverfinger waves his hands animatedly. "Oh, luxury! At first, of course, it will be quite bare. But given a little time and work, we can build tall palaces in the shallow gravity. Gardens that would put Babylon to shame! Condominiums with an unmatched view of the stars! We can, naturally, build on a scale difficult for humans, an advantage of our size. Once complete, there are many fabulously wealthy here on Earth that would pay handsomely to go to Mars, for a vacation or a lifetime. Truly, the ultimate escape." Natalia's eyes light up and she says, "That sounds interesting." Ar-gent Silverfinger beams. "I am eager to see it begin! But first, we must acquire some supplies. Metal and sand are easily found on Mars, but we need some things from Earth if it's to be habitable for your kind." Natalia asks curiously, "Like what?" Ar-gent Silverfinger chuckles. "Soil samples. Bacteria. Seeds. We'll start with potatoes, of course." Natalia thinks for a moment and says, "Let me radio Moscow. They might be interested with investing those things, IF there is something in it for us." Ar-gent Silverfinger hmms. "Well, perhaps. I suppose you'd want something more than vodka from Mars." He arches an optic ridge. Natalia nods and says, "Good land and the right to rule it. Why deal with the morons on this planet when we can shape a new one?" Ar-gent Silverfinger laughs. "Well, that's an ambition I can respect! Yes, that could be an interesting partnership." He gives her a sideways look. "Of course, that also means a place that no dissident could ever escape from, if you merely wanted to dispose of your enemies." Natalia smiles evilly and says, "There would be one person I wouldn't mind seeing getting his comeuppance. He's the reason I'm here alone when I should have had a whole team, a small army!” She pulls out her phone and shows Ar-Gent a picture of ALexander Johan Hamilton dressed casually in jeans, a work shirt, and a Soviet Era KGB jacket. His sunglasses are off and the hood of the coat is down. Natalia is standing with him and in the background is a Mamba. Ar-gent Silverfinger ohs? "Well, I suppose if we come across him, we can always give him to Sci-Nide. He always needs more test subjects." He smirks. "Perhaps we can even lure him out. I daresay, if you dislike him so much, you know what bait he'll bite on." Natalia sniffs and says, "Who knows? I thought I knew him and then he ruins both of our careers!" Ar-gent Silverfinger ahs. "Revenge is a sucker's game," he intones. "But if it's one you'd like to play, I'd be happy to assist. Up until it threatens my own interests, you understand." Natalia nods and says apologetically, "I understand and perhaps the best revenge I can have is making up for my mistake. At least they still are giving me a chance to make it up." Ar-gent Silverfinger smiles. "Don't be afraid to forge your own path, m'dear. The only person you can truly trust to care about you is you." Natalia nods and asks, "Is your friend really that bad? Ar-gent Silverfinger laughs. "He is a death ray. Literally." His optics twinkle. "We -are- evil. It's on our business cards." Natalia chuckles and says, "Evil is in the eye of the beholder, isn't it?" Ar-gent Silverfinger smirks and takes another draw on the enercig. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He blows the smoke over her head. "Go and make your calls. I'm interested to see where this goes." Log session ending at 15:28:21 on Monday, 23 July 2018.